<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>IwaOi week 2020 by ayu_pli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811300">IwaOi week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayu_pli/pseuds/ayu_pli'>ayu_pli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Random &amp; Short, Top Iwaizumi Hajime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayu_pli/pseuds/ayu_pli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which i failed to complete the prompts for this year's iwaoi week.</p><p>day 1 - mutual pining<br/>day 2 - confessions, childhood<br/>day 3 - established relationship, baking<br/>day 4 - weddings, flowers<br/>day 5 - fluff<br/>day 6 - enemies to lovers, roommates<br/>day 7 - kisses<br/>day 8 - fake dating, holiday<br/>day 9 - firsts<br/>day 10 - free day (kinda already used it-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>day 1</h1><h2>mutual pining</h2><p>"Iwa-chan~!"<br/>
The familiar voice filled the quiet clubroom with a lovely sound, or at least, that was what Iwaizumi thought. The boy would never admit it but, he enjoyed listening to Oikawa's voice. It was very smooth, had that hint of mischief and playfulness that just made his heart flutter.</p><p>"Iwa-chan look at me!"<br/>
Oikawa huffed as he made his way in front of the other boy. All previous thoughts Iwaizumi had that even remotely linked Oikawa to romance faded away as he stared at the person in front of him, wearing a skirt and thigh-high socks.</p><p>He deadpanned, contemplated his life choices, then proceeded to bury his head in his arms. </p><p>"Ehh? You don't like it?"</p><p>"Of course not shittykawa! What the absolute <em>fuck<em> even is that"<br/>
Iwaizumi hissed, fanning his hand up and down over Oikawa.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"So mean, Iwa-chan! You could've at least pretended to like it!"<br/>
He whined, cutely pouting his lips, inevitably making Iwaizumi blush.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Iwa scoffs, in an attempt to cover up his fuming face. "That doesn't answer my question"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"One of my fans got it for me, isn't it cute~?"<br/>
The brunette asked, striking a pose. The other could only gag in disgust. Despite Iwaizumi's attraction towards Oikawa, there were times where not even his love for him could prevent him from skinning the boy alive. This was one of those times.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Take it off before the others get here, you moron!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Ho? Are you jealous others will see it? Don't worry, this is only for your eyes, Iwa-chan~!" This was all it took to drive Iwaizumi to the edge and into a bottomless pit of anger and embarrassment.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A murderous aura surrounded him and Oikawa immediately noticed. The captain smirked to himself, it seems he won this round. You see, the two boys had some sort of unspoken bet against each other, which was to see who'd be the first to confess. Oikawa originally got the idea from that one anime he watched called Kaguya-sama Love is War and Iwaizumi eventually caught on.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Right now, they were on 13-15, with Iwa on the losing side. The thought of his two point lead made Oikawa huff in pride.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Iwaizumi seemed to have finally recovered, hurling another insult at the other. "Oi what the hell are you doing? I told you to start changing, I don't want to deal with Mattsun and Makki's bullshit regarding.. that" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Jeez ok, ok! You really want me to strip that bad, huh Iwa-chan?"<br/>
Oikawa teased once again. Except Iwaizumi didn't let himself fall into that trap again. "Shut up." He bluntly retorted, smacking the back of his best friend's head.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Ow- that hurt!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Stop complaining, shittykawa"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Oikawa pouted, but did as told, quickly changing into more suitable clothing. He took small glances at his crush, his refined features, well-built body,  and... blush? No, he wasn't imagining it, there was a light hue of pink spread across the other boy's face. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The sight made Oikawa's heart skip a beat and the butterflies in his stomach double. He decides to try to get rid of the feelings that were starting to bubble up, and so he pounced onto Iwaizumi's back.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"O-OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SHITTYKAWA?!"<br/>
Iwaizumi screeched. He tried his best to keep his balance, but with Oikawa swinging around, his efforts went in vain.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The two fell on the floor with a loud thud, lying next to each other.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Silence.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Then giggling.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Pfft- Iwa-chan I'm not that heavy!"<br/>
Oikawa let out a soft giggle, which turned into soft laughter.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Iwaizumi looked to his side and watched the other laugh. The sweet sound of Oikawa's laughter filled his ears and he could've sworn his heart jumped out of his body at that moment. His cheeks reddened and he could feel his mind start to lose control of itself when he started laughing along.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Oikawa's laughter got quieter, and he was brought back to reality. He glanced at Iwaizumi, who had this most lovely smile on his usually opposed face. He could only smile.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Iwa-chan," He called out.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hm?"<br/>
Iwaizumi shifted his body to face Oikawa, who had the biggest grin on his face he'd seen since they were children.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I really lo-"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"What the hell are you two doing on the floor?" The door swung open and in came Makki and Mattsun.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>They both sat up, embarrassment written on each of their faces.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Nothing. Get changed, I'll be warming up in the gym"<br/>
Iwaizumi abruptly stood up, then walked out of the club room.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Eh? Iwa-chan wait for me!"</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which iwaizumi revisits a childhood memory through a VHS tape</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>childhood confessions</h2><p>
  <em>"Ok! I'm about to pick which flower I will get"<br/>
The young Iwa spoke and smiled at the camera, before turning it around to display different flowers, all in a small patch of grass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There were roses, dandelions, tulips, carnations, gardenias, irises, and more of the like. Iwa pretended to look at the flowers in deep thought, scratching his chin as he does so and making "hmm" sounds every time. He walks past the irises then stops at the tulips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like it, but it's not pretty enough!"<br/>
He exclaimed with a prideful huff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then moves on to the carnations, "It's pretty but it looks like it'll die fast, it won't do!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwa continued to do this for every flower, before stopping at the roses. He makes sure the camera sees him observe it and gently touch the petals. He even zooms into the whole rose patch, which ranged from roses of the color red to yellow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like this one! It's very pretty and it has many colors! I'll take the red and white one because they're the prettiest of them all" He beamed as he reached for one of the red roses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ow-!" He shrieked and the camera shook, probably because he jumped back. "That hurt.." Iwa mumbled to himself, showing the camera the small cut he got from the thorns. Sniffling could be heard and it sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "I can do this..! I'll get that flower even if it hurts!" He blurted, but his voice sounded real shaky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He quickly plucked out a white rose, wincing in pain as he now has two cuts that stung horribly. The little boy laughed in pride, before quickly ending the video. As it fades to black, you can hear crying, he had probably given up the tough guy act.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now that we have the flowers," Iwa points at the two roses, colors white and red respectively, in a vase then turns the camera to face him. "Im going to need food! Tooru told me his favorite was milk bread so that's what Im getting"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He then turned the camera back to video his steps going to the front door. "Mom I'm going to buy bread!" He hollered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright sweetie! Stay safe okay! The convenience isn't too far so I want you to stay on the sidewalk!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"OK!" He enthusiastically spoke, before heading out the front door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwa had the camera pointed down, so all you could really see were his shoes and the small eco bag he had brought. After a good minute of walking, he points the camera up to see a 7-11 store just up ahead. The raven starts to run for it, quickly making his way inside and navigating to the section with the grocery he needed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took two pieces of milk bread then dashed to the cashier, placing his eco bag and food on the counter. The nice lady looked at him with a warm smile and scanned his two items. "You seem to be in a rush, what for?" She quietly asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"O-Oh! It's because my best friend is coming over in an hour"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm? How lovely, are you two going to eat these while watching tv or?"<br/>
She questioned once more, entertaining the little boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. I'm going to tell Tooru I love him! And then I will give him milk bread and flowers! Then we'll play volleyball after!" Iwa boldly stated</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The worker was slightly taken aback, but a soft smile relaxed on her face.<br/>
"Really now? Good luck then. And is that recording for him too?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope! It's for me, when Im big and strong! I'll show future me how much I thought about this confeshin- conffuble..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lady chuckled to herself, "Confession?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, that!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alrighty, here you are. And don't worry, you don't have to pay"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The camera didn't seem to catch it but you could tell Iwa's face lit up, as he thanked the nice lady and ran back to his house, clutching the eco bag in his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tooru!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's wrong, Iwa-chan?"<br/>
The younger Oikawa asked, tilting his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The camera seemed to be placed in a good spot, on the table just beside the couch they were sitting on, where you could clearly (or as much as the resolution allows) see what was going on. The two best friends were currently watching volleyball matches, with Iwa on the side of the couch, slyly hiding his flowers and food.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"U-Uhm.." Iwa fumbles around with his words. He started to regret this whole plan, but one glance at the currently recording camcorder and he seemed to have regained the courage to say what he wanted to say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you, Tooru!"<br/>
He exclaimed, as he bowed his head and pulled out the two roses and milk bread. Oikawa looked at him in shock but it was quickly replaced with a big, bright smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too Iwa-chan!"<br/>
Oikawa then tackled his best friend on the couch and he playfully tried to kiss Iwaizumi. The camera begins to shake and it inevitably starts falling. A sharp crack was heard before the screen fades to black and the camcorder shuts down due to impact.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>"Iwa-chan I never knew you still had VHS tapes, and a camcorder too" Oikawa cooed as he poked at the said camcorder, then picked it up. His brown eyes studied the gadget in curiosity and confusion. The camcorder had a lot of stickers stuck on it, the stickers ranged from aliens to dinosaurs to food, and the lens itself was cracked. A lot of the stickers had rips in them, or there were bits of the paper still stuck on.</p><p>Iwaizumi snapped his head back and faced Oikawa. His eyes widened and he immediately throws a nearby volleyball at him. "Don't touch that, Shittykawa! You're gonna get your germs in my room"</p><p>"OW- Jeez, fine!"<br/>
He pouted, placing down the camcorder then making his way to Iwaizumi's bed where he made himself comfortable.</p><p>The raven haired boy sighs and glanced once more at the device, a wave of nostalgia coming over him as he softly chuckles to himself, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>